


that one you seek

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's those sometimes, right before the edges meet, when you can see your brother clearly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one you seek

It's those sometimes, right before the edges meet, when you can see your brother clearly.

He is a blur of activity and energy, always getting into some predicament, and sometimes, people wonder how the two of you are brothers. When he comes home with a scar under his eye, your mother just sighs and shoos him off to wash his hands.

Later, snuggled against you in your bed, does he admit that it hurt.

The two of you do not want the same things. He wants to be the pirate king and find One Piece, and you do not. You want him.

You don't necessarily want him the most, but you have always wanted him. It burns in your body, this coiled feeling tumbling everywhere, and when you look at him, you think it can't be wrong.

You stopped beating yourself up for it a long time ago.

It's harder to refuse, so you don't.

Although you are his brother, you don't understand him. But then, no one really understands him, this wild, carefree child who is so strong and so willful and so naïve and so simple-minded at the same time.

He means a lot of different things to you, and you can never really separate them, so you never have.

But sometimes, he is so clear, and for that one short moment, you _know_. You think you are lucky to have him.

He is there all of a sudden, and you don't stop him. You are selfish, and he will always be yours.

Not many people are as lucky as you, you know.

05.03.30


End file.
